


A sudden shock of skin

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [18]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming in his pants, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Irving means well, Irving's religious feelings, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirtless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekIrving, wanting to see how Gibson is doing after Hickey's lashing, stumbles upon him shirtless in his cabin.
Relationships: William Gibson/Lt John Irving
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A sudden shock of skin

Irving felt his throat run dry as he saw Gibson like this, freckled skin bare from his shoulders to the narrow waist. Without thought he reached out to touch him but stopped himself in the last second, his hand hover just above Gibson’s chest.

“It’s alright, sir”, Gibson said and took Irving’s hand to lay it against his chest. His skin was warm and Irving could feel his heart beat beneath it, steady where his one was racing. 

“I…” This had been the subject of so many guilty nightmares, but he didn’t want to take advantage like Hickey had. But his hand was trapped beneath Gibson’s and he found himself too weak to withdraw it.

“You’re just nervous”, Gibson reassured him, leaning in a little bit closer. Irving always forgot that Gibson was taller than him and he looked up to find his eyes.

Gibson returned his gaze with a little smile before he closed the distance between them and kissed Irving, lips soft and chapped. He kissed him, out of his own volition, and perhaps that was the absolution Irving needed because his other hand found Gibson’s arm and pulled him closer.

He had never kissed anyone before but it set his whole body alight like being engulfed in holy fire, a flame that warmed but did not burn. Then Gibson coaxed his lips open, brushing his tongue against Irving’s and…oh. He shivered, feeling too much and yet thirsting for more at the same time.

Gibson pushed a leg between his and Irving startled at the sensation of Gibson’s thigh pressing against his dick, almost enough to break the kiss. Helplessly caught Irving pressed back against it, clumsily, but Gibson didn’t seem to mind. 

It came as a relief to be pressed against a wall, his knees becoming weaker with every moment. There was such power in the carnality of their movements and Irving felt himself become light headed. Gibson though did not break the kiss and Irving didn’t want him to. 

He could feel that Gibson was hard too but he didn’t know if he was allowed to touch him. He could barely believe things had gotten this far. Was this usually the way between men? Suddenly Gibson pushed a hand between their bodies, pressing deliberately against Irving’s erection.

Irving had to break the kiss, gasping for air as he came in his trousers. He tried keep quiet as much as possible aware that Gibson’s cabin had no door only a curtain and the men were sleeping close by. His fingers were leaving marks on Gibson’s skin where they had gripped him tight to hold onto something in the onslaught of feelings.

If it hadn’t been for Gibson he would have surely collapsed on the ground. No other exercise had ever left him this breathless or content. He had been taught that this would be violent, brutal but it had been nothing of the sort.

Still Gibson was shirtless as he had been since Irving had walked in on him changing, but now there was a flush to his skin and Irving thought he looked even more beautiful than before. “Do you want me to…” he trailed off, unsure what he was offering but knowing that he did not want to leave Gibson unsatisfied. He was not Hickey.

“If you want.”

“I do but I don’t know how.” The admission made him blush. Why did he assume Gibson knew? Because of his assault by Hickey? 

“Here, let me”, Gibson said, then took Irving’s hand and pushed it inside his own trousers. 

Irving’s breath hitched when he felt Gibson’s cock, hot and hard, against his hand. He wrapped it around it at Gibson’s direction, who moved their joined hands up and down his cock. He had never been so religious that he hadn’t done this to relieve himself but it was very different doing it for another man.

It helped that Gibson was guiding him but the only indication that he liked it was his quickening breath and his eyes fluttered shut at some point. Gibson’s other hand was holding onto Irving shoulder as if the keep himself upright. He moved their hands quicker and quicker and then Irving felt hot liquid spurt over his hand just as Gibson slumped over.

It had been enrapturing to watch him, to see his face twisting with pleasure, pleasure that Irving was giving him. He withdrew his hand from Gibson’s trousers, knowing how sensitive one could be right afterwards.

Irving was uncertain what to do. He wanted to kiss Gibson again but didn’t know if he was allowed to. But perhaps it was the done thing as Gibson reached for him and kissed him, sweeter and slower than before but no less addictive.

“What did you need me for when you came in?” Gibson asked, when the kiss ceased eventually and Irving was grateful he didn’t add a ‘sir’ at the end of his sentence.

“I wanted to see how you were doing after the lashing…for your sake I am glad the captain was so harsh in his sentencing”, Irving confessed. He hadn’t breathed a word about the assault but he had told Captain Crozier about Hickey defecating in Gibson’s cabin and the captain had gleefully added it to the charges.

“The men will not take it well”, Gibson cautioned.

“I know but still, I am glad.” That he had been lashed only so shortly after his assault on Gibson showed Hickey’s character. Irving wanted to believe in redemption but it seemed Hickey did not care for his soul.

“Thank you”, Gibson said. He was slowly withdrawing and it was clear that their time together was coming to an end.

Irving’s heart clenched with fear. Had what he had done reminded Gibson of his assault? 

“It’ll be watch shift soon”, Gibson explained. 

“Right. I hope…I mean, did I…was it…” He stumbled through his words as Gibson reached for his shirt and pulled it on. 

“There’s a button loose on your uniform. I could come by after your next watch and fix it if you want.”

Relief flooded through him as Irving understood Gibson’s offer. “I would like that very much.”

“Then I will see you later. Good night, sir.”

“Good night Mr. Gibson.”


End file.
